


Oxytocin

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day by the sea back when they still lived in Kumamoto and things were relatively simple. It's just that getting what Chitose is saying isn't always that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who have sent me nice messages about my ChitoTachi stuff! I feel motivated to write more when I know there are people who still like this pairing or are getting into it.

“So, how do you think a consciousness is born?”

Kippei turned his gaze to look at Chitose, slouched next to him on the grassy cliff by the sea where they had been laying around since whenever, killing time. It was a rare rainless day, about time before their summer break ran out.

“Huh? Isn’t that more up your alley?” he asked, one eyebrow raised and head cocked back.

Chitose looked back at him. A gust of wind from the sea blew his hair all over his eyes.

“Come on. Humor me.”

Kippei watched while he tried to push the wavy locks out of his face, and laughed at how futile it seemed. Thinking about what his friend was asking, Kippei remembered one time when they might have been watching a documentary about some neuro stuff at Chitose’s place. Maybe he would have gotten something out of it if he hadn’t been just laying there suffering, totally hung over from trying stuff from Chitose’s old man’s stash the night before.

“Man, I dunno. You have a brain and it happens. What does it matter, anyway?”

“Not much, I guess”, Chitose agreed, settling back to lean on his elbows, and looked out to the sea, glimmering in the bright afternoon sun. “I just don’t get it. Like, how? Would be cool to know.”

“Huh. I don’t care that much.”

“Huh.”

They were quiet for a while. The waves washing the narrow shore sounded louder then. Otherwise it was pretty quiet. It seemed like everyone else had preferred to stick to the beach with softer sand a little closer to the city, leaving this place just for them.

“So… You ever heard about oxytocin?”

Kippei glanced at the other guy before flopping down on his back, and crossed his arms under his head, grinning at his friend.

“What’s that, some new stuff on the streets? I thought you always said you were more into having a clear state of mind or whatever?”

Chitose kicked his leg lightly with his bare foot.

“Shut up, it’s not like that.” He stopped for a bit. “It’s something your brain makes on its own. Like, you can’t control it or anything.”

“Okay. So?”

“So. You have a brain and stuff happens, right?”

“Yeah?”

Kippei had no idea what Chitose was going for. He was still just staring at the sea. Kippei kicked him back, getting him to turn his eyes back to him.

All Kippei got for that was him opening his mouth to say something but stopping.

He was hesitating about something. Realizing that made Kippei feel weird suddenly.

“Hey. You’re not telling me you have a tumor in your head or something?”

“What? No!”

When Chitose finally laughed, Kippei did, too.

“Well you sounded like you did! Though maybe that would have explained why you’re so weird all the time.”

Kippei was expecting a hit, or a kick maybe, but he got neither. Instead, Chitose’s laugh caught a fake tone to it.

“Haha, yeah, maybe it would’ve. Too bad.”

They were silent for a bit again, until Kippei remembered the weirdo was actually talking about something.

“So what were you trying to say just now?”

Chitose didn’t exactly look too into going to back to it, which was strange, because usually he had no problems yammering on and on about the most boring things to Kippei when they were hanging out.

“Oh, that thing about oxytocin? Actually, it’s not that interesting after all.”

Kippei snorted. “Okay? Well that was a pointless build-up.”

Something in Chitose’s eyes seemed to shift, and next he was sitting up properly and turning to face Kippei.

“Well, since you actually want to know, I’ll tell you.”

Kippei raised his eyebrow. Chitose was weird a lot of the time, but there was something weird-weird about it this time. He thought about sitting up as well but didn’t bother to do that.

“Okay?”

Still, it took a few seconds for him to open his mouth again. The wind was pushing and pulling at his hair again but he made no move to try to hold it off his face.

“Okay. So, it’s a thing that makes you like someone I guess.”

“Okay?”

They were quiet again. Chitose looked like he was waiting for something, like there was something Kippei was supposed to say, something hanging in the air that he hadn’t catched.

“So, what’s so interesting about..?” he started, but was cut right off with Chitose suddenly talking again.

“Oh come on, I’m telling you my brain just fucking decided to come up with that stuff so now I’m into you, okay?"

There was a pause. Kippei kind of got what Chitose had said. Like, he heard him. But, what. The bottom of his stomach was doing something funny and now he was sitting up, too.

"... Uh, what? How the hell was I supposed to make that out of that brain shit you went on about?"

"Please. I know I'm the smart one here, but I didn't think you were that thick."

It was Kippei who kicked Chitose's shin first. And Chitose probably did something like hit him after that.

When they went home in the evening, their clothes were covered in green grass marks and their lips bruised with red.


End file.
